


【魄魄】混乱告白实录

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 双北 - Fandom, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 2020.10.15生日贺文｜沙雕文学之旁白｜含微量双北
Relationships: 何炅/撒贝宁, 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 7





	【魄魄】混乱告白实录

旁白：今天是2017年10月15日，白敬亭的生日，在经历了一场温馨动人的庆生会后，他心情实在是难以平复，一方面是因为大家准备的蛋糕和视频，让他感动；另一方面是因为吴映洁的玉箫正压在他的嘴唇上，让他不敢动。

听到突如起来的字正腔圆声音，白敬亭猛地睁开了眼睛，什么东西？是谁在一本正经的说大实话？

旁白：白敬亭难以置信地看向吴映洁，而吴映洁更是不知所以，眉头紧皱。

“这是什么片段？我记得剧本里面没有这一段，后来加的？”吴映洁起身，看向身边的工作人员。

旁白：没有一个工作人员知道这是个什么情况，面面相觑之时，感到似乎再不走工作要不保，竟然一溜烟跑没影，剩下白敬亭和吴映洁两个人在拍摄现场凌乱。

听到这里白敬亭地问：“鬼鬼，你的恶作剧吗？什么隐藏摄像机之类的？”

旁白：白敬亭按捺着心中的小恐慌，靠近吴映洁，不知道为什么，她身上特有的味道总会让他感到安心。

旁白：吴映洁听到这于是害羞得说不出话来，空气中洒落大把暧昧气氛。

听到这两个人这才觉得不对劲，双双面色潮红地望向天花板。

旁白：白敬亭想，如果刚刚压上来的不是玉箫而是吴映洁的嘴唇就好。

白敬亭眼神惊恐，“我不是我没有别瞎说啊！鬼鬼你听我解释！不知道是谁的恶作剧在这里一派胡言。”

旁白：白敬亭努力镇压着内心的恐惧，祈祷那个声音不要再说出他的心里话了，他十分担心一会会直接帮他告白可就完蛋了，毕竟他喜欢吴映洁很久了。

“不是不是，那个鬼鬼......你听我说......”白敬亭换乱地摆手，瞳孔地震。

旁白：从今天一早白敬亭就兴奋的早早醒来，比闹钟还早，他一直都很期待今天可以和吴映洁在拍摄现场相见，有她一起度过的生日一定格外的不同寻常。

“不是，我昨天睡得比较早所以......”

旁白：换上了他觉得最帅的一套私服，还喷上了吴映洁曾经说觉得好闻的那一款香水。

“我只是稍微，就稍微，拾掇了下......”

旁白：刚刚在看视频剪辑时戴墨镜是为了不让她看到自己的眼泪，想要在她面前看起来很酷，其实躲在墨镜后面偷偷观察吴映洁地反应，心里一直觉得有她在真好。

“呃，我......”

旁白：生日会上的拥抱白敬亭现在还在回味。

“可以了可以了！停停停！”白敬亭此时已经变成了红敬亭。

旁白：白敬亭觉得不能再让旁白继续说下去了，但是他没注意到一旁的吴映洁害羞得一句话也说不出来。

“这个声音......说的是真的吗？”吴映洁软绵绵小小声地发问。

白敬亭叹了一口气，事到如今还有什么好隐瞒的，“是，我真没想到我竟然会在这种情况下告白，和我想象中的一点都不一样。”他脸上一副尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

旁白：他幻想中的告白充满了鲜花和蜡烛，毕竟他本人有些过于浪漫。

旁白：然而吴映洁其实心里很开心，如果不是这个声音，她不知道白敬亭这个榆木脑袋什么时候才会看出来自己喜欢他。

两个人再次愣住，头缓缓地望向天花板，又缓缓地望向对方。

旁白：搞了半天原来谁也不知道对方也喜欢自己。啊这就是青春吗，啊这就是传说中的双向暗恋吗，这两人也，太迟钝了吧！

白敬亭被这个语气阴阳怪气地恼羞成怒，“你快闭嘴吧你这个......你这个破声音！”这么吼了一句之后，等了好几秒，竟然真的没有奇怪的声音传出来了。

至此他们终于能全神贯注的把注意力放在对方身上。“所以......”他没继续往下说，因为两个人都忍不住放声大笑了起来，笑得上气不接下气，一起蹲在了地上。

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅饿白敬亭，你真的看不出我喜欢你吗，我刚刚都上去给你抱抱了诶！”

白敬亭手臂勉强支撑着身体，喘着气无奈地摇摇头，“我也没敢往那方面想啊！”

“所以，现在是怎样？”吴映洁歪头看向他，脸红红的像刚蒸了桑拿。

“还能怎样”，白敬亭起身掩盖羞涩。伸手先把吴映洁拉了起来，帮她拍了拍裙子上的灰尘，“在一起呗，好不好？”

旁白：好。

“诶你怎么替人家回答啦！”吴映洁不满地对着天花板呐喊。

“不行，我要再说一次。”她深吸一口气，“好！”，紧接着不好意思地再次鹅鹅鹅地笑了起来。

他们在空旷的录影棚忘情地紧紧相拥，几乎忘了周遭，也忘记了旁白的存在。

正当他们整理好心情准备去找工作人员回来录制的时候，一个不合时宜地声音再度响起。

旁白：此情此景触动了在门口偷看的撒贝宁的心，他在思考，是不是也该和何炅说说他心里对他的爱慕之情了。

听到这个声音，白敬亭和吴映洁齐刷刷回头望向门口，目光如炬。

撒贝宁被他们两个的目光扎了两下，有一丝丝刺痛，哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头，“不是，那个，你们听我解释......”

旁白：而他没注意到，何炅在他身后已经好久了，因为觉得可爱，所以一直没有叫他。

END

彩蛋：  
“何老师，你听我解释......”

“解释啥解释，在一起就完事了。”

“啊？哦，好。”

“等等......啊啊啊啊啊？你喜欢我的吗？”

“啧啧啧现在才反应过来......傻子哟......”何炅无奈地摇头。


End file.
